1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a human powered vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pedal powered vehicle that is specifically adapted to deliver and receive forceful impact and which can be used as part of a bumper car game.
2. Description of the Background Art
Presently, the use of human powered vehicles is known in the art. Additionally, the use of human powered, three-wheeled vehicles is also known.
The background art contains numerous examples of three-wheeled vehicles. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,484,152 to Nunes et al. discloses a recumbent tricycle apparatus with differential brake steering. The tricycle is for use as a recreational or short-ranged commuter vehicle. Manual brake handles on either side of the operator seat can be used to brake the vehicle and steer the vehicle through braking. Specifically, application of a single brake will cause the tricycle to -rapidly pivot around the braked wheel.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 6,179,314 to Jones discloses a three-wheeled, human powered, ride-on vehicle. The vehicle includes a steering mechanism that utilizes a control stick, control rods and cables to effect movement of the rear wheel, and thus, steering of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,719 to Rettger, Jr. discloses a pedal propelled tricycle with two front wheels and one rear wheel. The rear wheel is rotated by way of a worm gear arrangement and effects steering of the vehicle. Additionally, a differential gearing arrangement is included which permits the front wheels to rotate at the same angular velocity when the vehicle is moving in a straight line and to rotate at different angular velocities when the vehicle is turning.
The background art also contains examples of bumper car-type vehicles. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,938,828 to Hammond discloses an occupant propelled tricycle-type recreational vehicle. The vehicle includes an inflated flexible bag attached to its outer periphery such as to provide controlled bumping of similar vehicles or other objects. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,017 to Tilley discloses a human powered bumper car. The car is propelled by it is; occupant through the movement of their feet upon the ground. The bumper of the car encircles the car and is typically raised up slightly above the elevation of the driver""s seat.
Although each of the above-referenced inventions achieves its individual objective, none of them illustrate a bumper car-type vehicle with clutch and steering mechanisms that allow for increased maneuverability. Moreover; none of the above-referenced inventions illustrates a pedal powered bumper car-type vehicle wherein the occupant is in a recumbent position.
It is therefore one of the objectives of this invention to provide a bumper car-type vehicle with increased maneuverability whereby occupants can derive more enjoyment from bumper car-type games.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a bumper car-type vehicle with improved materials whereby vehicle impacts can be delivered and received more efficiently. Still another object of this invention is to provide a bumper car-type vehicle wherein the operator is positioned in a recumbent orientation during the movement of the vehicle.
These and other objectives are accomplished by providing a pedal powered vehicle having a frame constructed from a rotationally molded impact absorbing plastic. The vehicle includes two powered wheels and one rearward steering wheel. The vehicle also includes a seating arrangement that allows the operator of the vehicle to sit in a recumbent orientation.
A crank assembly is located at a position forward of and above the powered wheels. A chain drive is employed in interconnecting the crank assembly with an axle assembly, which supports the two powered wheels. As such the crank can be employed in delivering power to the wheels.
The vehicle further includes steering handles on either side of the frame. Each handle is interconnected to a steering sprocket by way of a flexible and rigid linkage. As such, linear movement of either handles results in rotation of the corresponding sprocket. A chain drive interconnects both of the sprockets with the rear steering wheel. Thus, linear movement of either handle results in rotational movement of both the sprockets and the rear wheel.
The vehicle further includes an axle assembly, which is comprised of first and second axle components. These components are interconnected by way of a differential, which allows the two powered wheels to rotate at different angular velocities. A clutch assembly is included for use in rotating the axle components. The clutch assembly includes both female and male. clutch elements. The female clutch element has a series of cavities within its inner face. The male clutch element is engaged and driven by the drive chain and has an inner face with a friction lining and a series of spring biased pawls. The male clutch element has two orientations. In the first orientation, the friction lining-is made to engage the inner face of the female clutch element. In this orientation, the operator can employ the crank assembly to rotate the axle components in either a forward or rearward sense. In the second orientation, the friction lining is disengaged and the spring biased pawls of the male clutch element are made to engage the corresponding cavities within the female clutch element. In this orientation, the crank assembly can only deliver one rotational sense to the axle components. The vehicle is thus permitted to coast in this orientation. Ultimately, by way of the clutch the operator can pedal the vehicle forward or reverse, or allow the vehicle to coast.
The foregoing has outlined rather broadly the more pertinent and important features of the present invention in order that the detailed description of the invention that follows may be better understood so that the present contribution to the art can be more fully appreciated. Additional features of the invention will be described hereinafter which form the subject of the claims of the invention. It should be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the conception and the specific embodiment disclosed may be readily utilized as a basis for modifying or designing other structures for carrying out the same purposes of the present invention. It should also be realized by those skilled in the art that such equivalent constructions do not depart from the spirit and scope of the invention as set forth in the appended claims.